


Rayllum Week (Moonlight, Illness, Scarf)

by Araminia16



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rayllum Week 2019, Smut, they are older in the first 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: As the title says. I'm only doing 3 because those were the ones I felt inspired to write about.Moonlight (Rated M)Illness (Rated T or even PG)Scarf (T or PG)





	1. Moonlight Fun

Claudia walked around the castle grounds on a midnight stroll since she had been awakened by something and hadn't been able to go back to sleep. She enjoyed the cool air and the way the full moon illuminated the castle grounds brilliantly. Her gaze went back and forth until she spotted something rather strange. Callum. Or at least she thought it was Callum though he seemed as if he acted rather strangely. Honestly though he never had been normal. Not in his choice of bethrotheds or his disposition. It hadn’t surprised Claudia at all when Callum returned from Xadia besotted with the elven assassin after their mission of peace. It had been the first step to peace between the kingdoms and the second or third or fourth his announcement of betrothal to Rayla. Sixteen. They had been sixteen when he made the promise to marry her. Claudia couldn’t lie and say it hadn’t bothered her but she knew somewhere deep inside they weren’t compatible in that way. He had remained her friend and loved her in that way since but her use of dark magic and the multiple successive betrayals had taken their toll on their relationship. Or lack thereof romantically.

Claudia crept closer. Callum hadn’t grown much taller in the few years to follow but he had put some meat on his scrawny frame and looked more a man than he had when Harrow died. He seemed to study the ground intently and when she placed a hand on his shoulder he yelped and in his scramble to perhaps move he fell on his rear end. “Claudia! You scared the heck out of me. Don’t sneak up on people like that.” He stood and dusted his clothes off. 

“Well you were over here acting all strange so I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He turned from her and went back to his careful survey of the castle grounds and walls. 

“What are you looking for?” She inquired with a hum. 

Callum blushed dark in the bright moonlight. “Nothing.” 

Now she had to know, “What’s going on?” 

“I said it was nothing.” 

“That look doesn’t tell me ‘nothing’ now spill.” 

“She would kill me if I told you. Literally kill me so it is nothing.” 

“Who? Rayla? Why?” 

Callum sighed, “She could be right next to us and we wouldn’t know it.” 

Claudia looked around and didn’t see her, “How?” 

“She’s a Moonshadow Elf. The full moon gives her invisibility powers so she could be here giving us the evil eye.” 

“Are you looking for her?” 

He paused and glanced at her again, “Yessssss.” He spoke slowly. 

“Is this some sort of sex game?” There. Out in the open.

Callum made this noise much like a dying...something and his blush deepened, “N-no. Of course not.” But his stammer gave him away and Claudia gave him a wicked grin. 

“Is she naked or something?” 

Callum stiffened than sighed and slumped, “You can’t tell her I told you.” 

“That’s not a ‘no’. It’s not like she talks to me anyway.” 

“Yeah.” Callum sighed. It was a sore point for him to have the two still--well not at odds but not really friendly either.

“So it is a sex game.” 

“Not exactly. It’s something she came up with to help sharpen my senses. We’ve done it the past few full moons and so far she’s gotten away from me every time.” 

“In the castle? And no one’s noticed?” 

“No. In the forest but she thinks that was too hard since I haven’t even gotten close to her in like five months.” 

“Right. So she’s in the castle somewhere. Like outside or inside?” Claudia looked around again. 

“Outside. She told me she would be outside but she’s like a stealthy assassin so how am I supposed to find her?” 

“Well. You could use your magic couldn’t you?” As if he hadn’t already thought of that.

“I’m not supposed to.” 

“She gets to use hers. That doesn’t seem fair.” 

“Yeah but it’s in the rules.”

“So what do you get if you find her?” 

Callum looked so cute when he blushed, “I’m not going to tell you that.” 

“Fine. Keep your secrets but if it’s been five months could it be she doesn’t want to give you the prize? Anyway good luck.” She waved at him as she walked back toward her room. Just before she entered the castle she heard Rayla’s voice. 

“He’ll never find me.” The thickened accent was a dead give away. 

“What did you offer him?” She didn’t look Rayla’s way in case Callum still watched her. 

“What do you offer your boyfriend when you want him to do something for ya?” 

“Take pity on him. He’s trying.” 

The air remained silent then, “I’ll think about it.” 

Claudia grinned before she opened the door and walked inside as she hummed to herself. 

Rayla smirked. She heard the conversation between the two earlier and Claudia had been half right. Her usual garb lay on the table in her room and all she wore now were a vest and shorts and she crept over to Callum and made an ‘accident’ when she moved a pebble with her foot. 

Callum whirled around to where she stood. Good boy. As he came closer she darted away but he now seemed keyed into her now and continued his way though he did not move much faster than a crawl. 

She continued to move back further and further until she actually collided with the wall since she had payed more attention to her betrothed than she had on her path. The soft grunt which escaped her throat floated in the space between them and before she could move again he lunged forward and his arm managed to pin her wrist before she could flee. He used the rest of his body to press her into the stone as he panted. To anyone else the sight would be strange of a man just off the wall when he held air in his grip. Rayla’s chest rose and fell while it brushed his. Callum’s gaze seemed locked on her as he tried to puzzle out where her skin met cloth. His hands stroked up from her wrist to forearm then shoulder to her collarbone and up her neck. 

“I can’t see you but I can feel your skin. Wow.” He breathed out and she chuckled. 

“You caught me.” She whispered back. “Now you get ta claim yer prize.” Her whisper tickled his ear and sent a shiver down his spine as his lower body hardened and pressed to her thigh. She shifted said thigh back and forth to tease him. His grip on her other arm tightened as he let out a soft grunt then used the hand at her the side of her neck to press behind her head and pull her down for a kiss. He could barely see her outline but her lips felt as soft as they always were when they parted for him. They breathed together while she teased him. Callum broke the kiss with another ragged breath before he descended to her neck and pressed his lips to her sloppily but with enthusiasm as she used her free hand and buried it in his shirt. Her gasp in answer to his attentions had him give a grin to her skin as his hand ventured further up to where her horns emerged from her scalp. He used two fingers and bracketed the protrusion as he stroked back and forth. 

Rayla nearly buckled as the sensation traveled down her body like lightning and the sound she made too loud in the quiet of night as she whimpered and kicked her head back to press into his fingers. “Good girl.” He nipped now at skin he couldn’t see as she panted and arched against him. 

“Shut up.” Her answer made him suckle an unseen mark into her neck. He had found the sensitivity of the base of her horns by accident. She had been in the process of her instruction at how to braid her hair when his discovery had been made. The sounds she made were sinful and after he had teased her horns enough it took no more than three seconds to reach her climax when she reached into her trousers to end her torment. 

“That’s not very nice.” He muttered to her while he hand left her horn and she gave a plaintive whine. 

“Call-um.” She huffed. 

“Do you want to do this here in the open?” 

She looked around with indecision and he could see the faint outline of her jaw, “Yes.” Her reply he barely heard but he gave her a second look in surprise.

“Really?” 

“It’s dark enough here ta not be seen if we’re careful.” She felt daring. Strangely daring with the moonlight to shield her. With barely another breath she fell slowly to her knees. “You get yer prize.” 

His breeches easily parted for her fingers as she unlaced them and reached inside. His back to the outside beneath the dark tree and his clothes aided in his camouflage. Though just the thought they could be seen heightened his senses and each whisper of movement from her fingertips on his underthings were near torturous as he struggled to remain quiet. Deft hands pulled out his cock now hardened and ready for just about anything she were willing to give him. 

She told him the first time he parted her thighs in their naive exploration elves didn’t really do this type of thing. Her tune had changed when his mouth drove her to orgasm as deftly as his fingers did before. Reciprocation had taken time but he was in no rush. Her hands were alien and felt really good when she used them on him anywhere. He was just glad to have any attention at all honestly and so when she pinned him to the bed one night with a determined glare he let her do as she wished. 

Now though she grasped his length in her hand and stroked up and down smoothly the way he liked. The first jolt of sensation hit him in the thighs and his knees buckled slightly before he righted them. He knew the look she had on her face even if he couldn’t see it. One of pride. She loved the way she could make him come apart and he had to say he loved doing it to her as well. Right now her hand rotated as she flipped her wrist and continued up and down. His hands flew to her hair and he tunneled five fingers through her transparent locks. Fingers rubbed around her horns and he gasped as her mouth met the tip of him in a small lick. 

Rayla wasn’t overly fond of the taste, and especially not of the texture of his spend but she circled around the sensitive head of him. He had to teach her about his parts just as she had to teach him about hers. Her tongue circled around the head and just beneath his foreskin and he jolted again. The next pass and he groaned softly when her mouth closed around him shallowly. The soft suction had his hands spasm on her head and his hips gave a small thrust. 

He jumped when a sharp pain originated at his hip near his rear and he looked down at her apologetically. Callum wasn’t prepared for the disappearance of him into what looked like thin air. Enough air had become troublesome as he took deep inhales of oxygen and his fingers tensed and relaxed in a rhythm much like Rayla had begun on him. He made sure to bump her horns at ever pass and even caught the tip of her ear when he could. Both were points of enjoyment for her and as he went on she made small noises of enjoyment and the vibrations prompted his hands to move faster. The cycle fed off of each motion and her motions grew sloppy and fast and he felt like he would fly off the ground any moment as the pressure coiled inside his belly. 

One of her hands left his hip and he groaned as her moans around his length grew in frequency but not volume. She couldn’t be…. No. Not here. All the same his hands dug into her scalp and she whined out as Rayla took him deeper latched onto him and sucked hard. 

His hips stuttered to a halt as he choked off a cry and emptied down her throat as his thighs shook and spasmed with his climax. Her thick muffled moan and subsequent spasm signaled her end as well. To his surprise her throat moved and she swallowed his seed then detached from him with a noise of disgust. It took her a few tries to form the words after such a good climax but she whispered in the space between them, “Moon above that’s not a taste I’ll ever get used ta.” 

“I love you.” He whispered reverently to her and put both hands under her chin. She quickly put things back to rights with his pants and rose up. Callum had to lean up to follow her lips but the kiss between them soft and sweet, “I love ya too, Callum.” 

“When I can get my legs to work we should go inside.” 

“I am pretty great aren’t I?” She bragged and he snorted before he grabbed at her wrist and brought it to his face. He could see the moisture in the moonlight. Before he could second guess himself he brought the two digits to his mouth and sucked the fluid from them just as she had done earlier. 

“Moon above.” She whimpered and he gave her a cheeky grin before he pulled her close and they started their stuttered walk back to the castle. If there were any guards to witness their strange tryst no one said anything the next day. Rayla made sure of it. 

XxOxX


	2. Illness, or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illness prompt for Rayllum week. Super fluffy. Prepare for cavities.

For the last few days Rayla felt...off. Nothing concrete but her body ached strangely and her limbs were heavy without exertion. All she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep in her nice warm bed and the thought prompted a wide yawn in the middle of one of the many conferences between the human kingdoms and Xadia. Luckily for her she had been set back from the edge of the table next to her husband. 

A nudge prompted her to look over at said husband who gave her a worried look full of questions. She gave him a reassured smile and a shrug but his worry did not abate. There were at least two more yawns she could attest to before the meeting adjourned. Before Callum could detain her she slipped out with her usual stealth and made her way back to their quarters. Perhaps illness prompted her sudden weakness though she felt fine otherwise. A little sore in her chest but it was nothing unusual for her continued training. The bed felt heavenly as she flopped back onto the mattress. Limber legs lifted from the ground as she removed one boot then the other and tossed them away from her. It took her a few movements to reach the top of the bed. Another yawn overtook her and she blinked wearily. Perhaps a nap wouldn’t hurt anything. 

She closed tired eyes and curled up on the large bed before she drifted off. 

Callum entered shortly after her impromptu nap. Rayla hadn’t acted her usual self the past few days. He noticed her movements slower than usual and she yawned five or six times during the conference where she usually kept a sharp eye out for any threats or important information. He took a good few seconds to admire the way his wife curled up on their bed. Pale purple skin bright on the dark sheets and her hair fell across her shoulders now grown from their time years ago when they had tasked themselves to deliver the dragon price egg, then the prince himself to Xadia. Her expression so deep and relaxed her felt loathe to wake her and so he crept softly and carefully to his side of the bed then onto the mattress to admire her further in sleep. She usually woke right about now no matter how quiet he tried to be and it worried him how exhausted she seemed. Rayla never sickened. Not once in all the years, seven now, that he had known her had she been under the weather. Her elven constitution as she bragged superior the the weak human one. 

His fingers brushed her cheek gently and she breathed in and out slowly. He hoped she was fine. She had to be. 

Days later and Rayla felt worse. She thought perhaps more rest would help but even as she slept at night and napped in the day her exhaustion continued but now her lower belly had began to feel full and cramp dully at times. Not to mention the soreness in her chest now to the point where she had snapped at Callum during their shared time together when he fondled her too roughly though honestly he hadn’t handled her breasts any differently than he usually did. 

Callum worried for her. She knew it and could feel it when he were anywhere near her. It grated on Rayla’s nerves which were also frayed and strained more than usual. Her moods ranged widely from happiness to anger as if it were a coin toss. Tears too when she felt too overwhelmed. 

Today there was an elven delegation to arrive at Katolis castle and she had to be there to greet them though she didn’t feel much like being ambassador. Her belly rumbled and rolled in both hunger and nausea and she knew she should have some food in her belly before they arrived before her traitorous digestion made her feel foolish. 

Luckily for her the delegation was one of Moonshadow elves and so the kitchens had prepared food for them. As she neared the kitchen the smells usually made her mouth water but this time the saliva dried up then the nausea prompted her to lean against the castle wall. No food. Food was bad. 

She made her way down to the castle grounds and spotted Callum. He gave a smile and waved her over, “You’re cutting it a bit close, Rayla.” He whispered to her as she stood next to him. 

“I know. I’m here now, aren’t I?” The reply bit more than she meant and his eyes showed his hurt. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been--nevermind.” Her hand reached for his and she gave him a squeeze just as the gates opened. Neither of them bothered to release hands. The human prince and elf assassin were quite the story in both parts of the world. A living example of humans and elves who could coexist and carved a life for the peace between them. 

Rayla did release his hand when the delegation drew closer and she had walked forward three steps before the world suddenly shifted to the right and dimmed. 

Callum noticed her before anyone else had as she seemed to stumble and her knees collapsed in near slow motion. He had been close enough to catch her before she collided with the ground, “Rayla!” He pulled her to his body as her head lolled in unconsciousness. “Someone get the healer! Come on. Wake up.” 

A hand at his shoulder startled him as one of the darker skinned elves knelt down next to him. “I am a healer. She would be best looked after by those who know Moonshadow elf physiology.” 

Callum didn’t know this new elf and his distrust glittered in his gaze as he clutched his heart and soul to his chest, “You and our healer may both examine her in the infirmary.” 

“As you wish. Prince Callum.” She bowed her head as the healer and his assistants hurried over with a stretcher. Though he would have preferred to carry her he did not have the muscle strength to do so and so he allowed the two apprentices to transport her to the infirmary. His hand clutched hers and aside from being unconscious she seemed fine. 

They situated her onto one of the beds while the healer began his questions while he examined her, “What happened?” 

“She just collapsed. She was fine two seconds before it happened.” He wrung hands together slick with sweat. 

“Exerting herself?” 

“No more than usual. She’s been tired and moody though.” 

“Has she been eating?” The elf healer asked. 

“Yeah. Well. No. Maybe. I haven't paid much attention. Is it important?”

“Fever?”

“No. Just off. Really tired and a few days ago when we were--.” He trailed off as color lit his cheeks and he stuttered to a stop.

“Nausea?” The elf chimed in. 

“Not that I’ve noticed.” 

“How long has this been going on?” 

“The past couple of weeks I guess. I just thought she had some sort of elf thing but it didn’t seem bad.” 

“After the full moon?” 

“Yeah. A couple weeks after. There’s actually another in a few days I think.” 

“Do you use any preventatives when you lie with her? Does she drink any potion or tea?”

“Uhhhh.” Callum’s gaze widened and he stared at the elf healer, “I don’t see what that has to do with anything.” 

“Is that a no?” 

“No weird potions or teas.” He confirmed. 

“Ah. Well I believe the elves of Xadia and the humans of Katolis will have one more bond between them soon.” She leveled a wry smile his way and just as he started to ask what she meant Rayla stirred with a small sound. 

Rayla’s body shifted and she shot up in a rush, “What? Where am I then?” Her gaze along with her head whipped around as she took in her surroundings and the people within. Finally she settled on Callum who pulled her into his embrace with a sound of relief, “Don’t ever scare me like that again.” 

“I don’t intend on it.” She returned his hug. “But what happened?” 

“You fainted.”

She pulled back to stare at him, “No. Really. What happened?” 

“You collapsed as if you a puppet with strings cut, young one.” The elf healer replied carefully. 

“That’s never happened before.”

“There will be much more that hasn’t happened before in the time to come.” 

“What? What time?” Callum asked again with his frantic mood he never truly grew out of.

“A seed has been planted in a fertile field.” She arched an eyebrow and Callum stared at her blankly but Rayla’s brow furrowed then relaxed as her eyes widened. 

“Oh.” Came the soft reply. 

“Oh what? Is there something wrong? Are you going--.” His slew of words ended abruptly with a finger to his lips from his wife. 

“Shh.” She stared a him seriously for a moment before she leaned in a whispered a phrase he would never forget. “We’re going to have a child, Callum.” 

When she leaned back she could have laughed for the wide eyed look of blank surprise and it took him a moment for his mind collected itself. “Are you being serious right now?” 

“Quite.”

“A baby?” 

“A wee bairn. At least I hope it’s just one--ach!” She choked off as he pulled her back into his arms with a laugh shaken with her news. He pressed a hand to her belly and laughed again. 

“A baby.” His eyes swam with warmth and adoration as he pulled back to look at her. 

“There will be much to learn in the time we are here to teach you, young one. Study well. In the meantime you should eat if you can stomach it and drink fluids. We shall meet in the conference chambers in a few hours to discuss more of the treaty with your King. 

“Ezran! We have to tell Ezran.” Callum sputtered out frantic.

“You rang?” Said brother appeared at the infirmary doors with guards at his back. He had grown up much in the past few years but still retained a sizable portion of the good natured innocence Callum knew him for. “What’s going on? I heard something happened in the courtyard.” 

“Rayla fainted.” Callum offered.

“You make me sound like some maiden in distress. Fainted. Not like a big strong man would faint.” She huffed out. 

“Are you okay?” 

Callum nearly vibrated and he couldn’t stop the words as the poured out, “Rayla’s pregnant!” 

Eyes widened as Ezran took in the news and a smile spread wide across his face, “Awesome! I’m going to be an uncle!” He rushed up and gave his older brother a hug, then turned to Rayla, “That’s so cool.” Then he gave her a hug. “We have to tell Aunt Amaya too.” 

“All in due time. It’s still early and we do not have much in the way of literature on human/elf pregnancies.” The elven healer interrupted. 

“Who are you?” Ezran asked pointedly. 

“Merinlee, your majesty.” She bowed to Ezran and stood after he nodded at her.

“Well Merinlee you better make sure my sister will be alright.” 

“I will do my best your majesty.” 

“Good.” He nodded sagely. 

Near bedtime Callum and Rayla both felt exhausted and hadn’t really processed the news. To be honest they both felt a little shell shocked. Would he be a good dad? They were still pretty young to raise a baby. What about their travel from place to place? How would people react to a half elf baby here in Katolis and the same for Xadia and a half human? 

Rayla began to undress for the day and looked over at the tonics and salve the healer Merinlee had given her after a trip to the alchemist and her own concoctions. Nausea, fatigue, appetite and a supplement to help baby’s health and as far as she knew it wouldn’t harm the human part of it. A bairn. Baby. Her own childhood hadn’t been the happiest and most of it spent training with Runaan. Would she even be a good mother? Her hand absently rested on her belly, still flat with no sign of the life within. “Callum.” She spoke softly but he heard her. 

In the reflection of the mirror she stood in front of he could see her expression with the same reflected in his own breast. The uncertainty and worry brought him closer as he wrapped arms around her and pulled her back. “Everything will be fine.” He said as much for her as him.

“How can you know?” She sighed and leaned her head back though with her still taller than him by a little she rested atop his shoulder as he kissed her neck and cheek. 

“Because we’re us. Our first meeting was when you tried to kill me for being my brother. If we can go from that to married with peace treaties after taking a dragon to it’s mother i’m sure parenthood will be a piece of cake.” 

“What does cake have to do with a baby?” 

“Nothing. Look. We have so many people here to lean on if we need help. And we have a lot of love don’t we? I think everything will be fine. It’s the next step isn’t it? Marriage. Babies. Family.” 

“But I’ve never had a mother, not really.” There it was. In the open. “What if I mess up? What if I don’t love it like a mother should?”

“And mine died a long time ago. All of my parents. So we get to learn something new together and you don’t need to worry about not loving it. You are so full of love and strength. Any kid we have will be lucky to have us as parents. A mage and an assassin.” 

“What if it has pinkoes?” She whispered and after a breath they both started to laugh. 

“Pinkies you mad elf.” He turned her around and kissed her while he laid a hand on her belly over her four fingered one. “Pinkies wouldn't be so bad would it? Maybe it will even have horns.” 

She laughed then and they stood there happy with new life between them. New future and new promise to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that one was just as good as the first with less smut. More fluff. Need fluffs. I just got done with my second rewatch of TDP so I'm hyped for tomorrow. 
> 
> I thought about doing an actual illness where Rayla gets sick and instead of better she gets worse and Callum has to get some rare ingredient off of somewhere dangerous and gets hurt but brings the medicine back to Rayla and she berates him while she helps bandage him up. You know. Like normal. :P But this won out.


	3. Scarf Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of keep away gone bad. (PG)

Rayla noticed small things about Callum. More since they crossed into Xadia. She knew he missed his brother though he put on a front to hide it. He missed his home and even though the plants and creatures in Xadia enthralled him enough to stare at sleeping creatures to sketch them in silence. His silence today grated on her though she chose not to fill it either. They ate breakfast in silence and walked in silence save for Zym’s antics while those brought a smile to their faces Callum went back to his silence. So distracted he didn’t notice the red scarf he usually kept close to him loosened. The piece of clothing precarious in its position around his neck and shoulder. 

Some time before Rayla took up the rear of their short expedition and while she watched the red cloth flap in the wind her fingers twitched. Before she could stop herself she reached and snatched it from his shoulder. It slipped easily away and she clutched her prize with a grin. He really was lost in thought as it took him a few more minutes to snap out of his reverie and glanced down. She knew the moment he realized his scarf was no longer where it should be. 

Callum’s head snapped up and cold panic gripped his chest and squeezed his heart painfully. He stopped and looked around the ground before he looked up at Rayla with the question on his tongue, “Rayla. Have you seen--.” He hated his voice and the octave it climbed to as he took in his friend. His elven friend with his scarf wrapped around her neck and a grin upon her face. 

“Yes, Callum?” She decided to play dumb, “Have I seen...?” 

“My scarf. Give it back.” 

“If you want it you’ll have to take it from me.” She challenged and he lunged for her. 

“Come on, Rayla. We don’t have time to play games.” 

“I disagree, Callum. We have as much time as we need to. You’ve been of a mood recently you know. Even Zym has noticed. I know you miss Ezran but I’m still here with you. You need to talk to me.” Rayla stopped and regarded him with a hopeful open expression. 

Callum’s hand darted out and he took his scarf back. “I’m fine.” He wrapped the garment around his neck and set off to leave her there. 

“Fine my arse.” She huffed softly and trotted after him with Zym in tow.

After the first successful snatch she took every opportunity to take his scarf from him and keep it in her grasp. She used trees, rocks, and even Zym decided to participate in the game of keep away. 

Callum knew she only wanted to cheer him up but she couldn’t know what that scarf meant to him. A gift from his mother. One of her last gifts to him and he kept it with him wherever he went. 

They were under the cover of a rather large luminescent tree as Callum sketched away. His attention to detail as his pen traced line after line on the page. He had his tongue slightly poked from between his teeth and suddenly he felt a whisper of sensation at his neck but ignored it. It was important to finish his portrait. Callum’s memory had always been excellent as he could bring up minute details with only a moment of a glance. 

The arch of her horn he couldn’t seem to get right no matter how he looked at it. 

“What are you drawing then?” She asked from above him. “Is that me?” 

Callum slammed his book shut and pink tinged his cheeks. “It’s nothing.” Then with a glance downward and the absence of red he sighed, “Give it back, Rayla.” 

“I don’t have it.” She returned as she dangled from the tree above and dropped to the earth with barely a sound. 

“Nevermind. Keep it. I’m tired of you constantly taking it from me.” He grumbled out and moved away from the tree and the elf underneath it. 

“Callum I’m telling you the truth. I don’t have it.” 

“It was a gift from my mom.” He blurted out. “And every time you take it its like you take her away from me.” 

Callum looked up at Rayla and found her face a mask of horror, “I’m sorry Callum. I didn’t know. I just thought--. I’m sorry.” She finished lamely. 

Once he started he couldn’t stop as if a dam broke within his chest as he continued on, “She died. My father is gone, my step dad is gone but he was more a dad than the first one. My best friend betrayed me and tried to hurt us. My brother’s gone. It just feels like things keep happening and I keep losing people I care about.” 

Rayla approached him cautiously with a hand outstretched as he slowly sank to his knees a river of tears down his cheeks. “Ezran is alive. He didn’t die. He’s just doing his duty just as we are.”

“They all leave me eventually. You’re going to leave me too. Someday when this is finished you will go back to your home and forget all about me.” 

“That will never happen. Who could forget about you?The first human that made me think not all of you were bad. The one who taught me things about war and breaking the cycle of hate.” The first boy she felt anything for even though she was hardly old enough to feel anything for boys.

“You can’t promise that.” He whispered in the small space between them as she knelt down a hand width from his face and brought her hands up to place them on his cheeks. 

With a gentle motion she brought his eyes to meet hers, “That will never happen. I care about you and even when we bring Zym back ta his mother we will still be friends. I won’t leave you. Not ever.” 

Callum finally nodded and gave her a smile. “I’m sorry I’ve been so much of a grouch these past few days.” 

“I forgive you.”

“Will you give me my scarf back?” 

“I don’t have it this time.” 

A sharp yip drew their attention to a dragonling with a splash of red at his throat. He puffed out his chest and gave a bark as he pranced around. Callum began to laugh first as Zym continued to act the part of a prince with his red cape and Rayla joined in. The stresses of the past few days washed away from them as their sides heaved and they turned breathless as they clung to each other for support. 

In the end neither were sure who initiated the embrace only that they poured their shared affection into the hug. She breathed in Callum’s scent as he breathed in hers and they just stayed that way for a long while.Things would be fine now with just the two of them. Rayla just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be sort of cheery. That was the idea anyway. Maybe ending in an awkward position with one atop the other but my writing did not go the way I wanted. As goes everything. My poor Callum is a sensitive boy.
> 
> Thanks for tuning in for my Rayllum week submissions! I will maybe write some more stand alone one shots as the new season airs or even before so keep a look out for them. In between me working on my book anyway!
> 
> Have a lovely week!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! I enjoyed writing. It’s my first foray into the Dragon Prince fanfic world and I think I came in with a bang *wink*. I binged it last month for the first time and love it. Can’t wait for the new season. 
> 
> I've also written other works related to fantasy and other shows and they can be found on my tumblr. 
> 
> Tumblr: http://araminia16.tumblr.com/
> 
> See you tomorrow for the Illness prompt (It will be ripe with fluff yay!)


End file.
